


A Beastiel world

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Omega Verse, human with animal features
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: In the year 2025 a tragedy happened that took the world by storm, A new species was created by accident. The human population had dwindled down by 50% because what had happened. Animals started to become humanoid and humans began to take animal characteristics. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega system was put into place.  There were a total of five main species  Beastiel's, Animan's, Human's, Henshu's,  and Hanyou's





	A Beastiel world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights of this story are reserved to me if stolen you can be sued for stealing it this is a original story that i want to share with people to see if it is good and i should continue or not am looking for co writers and Betas

_**Narrator pov:** _

In the year 2025 a tragedy happened that took the world by storm, A new species was created by accident. The human population had dwindled down by 50% because what had happened. Animals started to become humanoid and humans began to take animal characteristics. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega system was put into place. The system is as follows.

_The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominant ones in bed. They are the males or females pumped full of testosterone. The females work differently from the males though. While the males already have a penis, females don't. Everything is different for the Alpha females. They have a small chance of getting pregnant at all, but they can impregnate. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. Since she has a very small chance of actually conceiving a child, her womb would be smaller or not even there at all..The female Alpha’s already small breasts would grow so she could help feed the newborn child. For males, it is a bit different. Alpha males can't have their breasts grow like the females, but they still help their Omega out. Knotting, which basically means the Alpha's penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega, giving them a better chance at breeding and producing offspring. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega._

  
_Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Beta’s, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. With a female and male Beta, they can reproduce that way. They can not breed with Alpha’s and Omega’s. It is a taboo for a Alpha or Omega to be with a Beta unless in a triad relationship._

  
_Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should. But for the males, it is very different. All Omegas go through heats, during this time, they are most fertile. But the preheat is what the males have to go through in order for their birth canal to form properly. The birth canal is the way a male omega can get pregnant. This is formed right under the balls and before the Butthole. When it is completely formed it looks like a virgina._

Now that the explanation of the system is out of the way time to explain the tragedy. A Japanese scientist by the name Kuma made a mistake that would change the world as we know it. This mistake was know as a virus called Beastiel. The virus Beastiel turned the animals into humanoid creatures and gave humans animal like characteristics.

Beastiels is the name for animal’s turn humanoid. Animan’s is the name of the human who took on animal features. Hanyou are Half breed children with one Beastiel or Animan parent and one Human. Henshu’s are Hybrid children from one Beastiel parent and one Animan parent or children from two different subspecies.

Humans make up 25% of the population and are dying out. There are barely any female humans. Instead there are now Alpha Beta and Omega men. The second genders don’t usually show til puberty. Omega’s among the human are treated as nothing more than a breeding factory. Usually a Omega will hide their second gender from the human society if they feel endangered. The would move to a Animan or Beastiel section so they can live without fear.

Beastiels kept almost all their animal features but have a humanoid form. They lost almost all their fur and only kept them for their private parts hair ears and tails. Beastiels can have more than one tail whereas Animan can’t. Beastiels can shift from their animal forms to humanoid form along with have some special powers. The children from Beastiels will be born animals and won’t take on their humanoid form til they hit five years of age. Beastiels tend to live longer and age slower after the first five years of their life than humans and Animan. Their second gender shows as a baby. Their parent usually have them tested at birth. Beastiels age 1 year for every five years after the first five years.

Animan’s can not shift to a animal form but some do got special powers. They have eye’s, claw, teeth, ears,and tails of a animal but not fur. The ears and tail have human hair and not fur. A child from the Animan race will appear human til their thirteenth birthday when they go into a painful transformation. They will be assign a second gender Alpha Beta or Omega. After their transformation a doctor will tell the parents what their child second gender is.

  
Hanyou’s usually only have appear more Human or more animal. If more animal then they will either take on ears or a tail. They will have fur if birth of a beastiel/human pairing. If birth from an Animan/human pairing, they would appear more human and have ears of a animal.

Henshu’s would be a mix of each parent and very hard to tell if they are Henshu’s unless they are registered.

 

 _**Japanese names for the Beastiels and English names for the Animan’s** _  
_**Japanese/english list of subspecies.** _  
_**Nezumi: Mouse / Rat** _  
_**Neko: Cat** _  
_**Ko Neko: Kitten** _  
_**Inu: Dog** _  
_**Ko Inu: Puppy** _  
_**Niwatori: Chicken** _  
_**Ahiru: Domestic Duck** _  
_**Kamo: Wild Duck** _  
_**Tori: Bird** _  
_**Suzume: Sparrow** _  
_**Tsubame: Swallow** _  
_**Hato: Dove / Pigeon** _  
_**Karasu: Crow** _  
_**Hakuchou: Swan** _  
_**Koumori: Bat** _  
_**Fukurou: Owl** _  
_**Washi: Eagle** _  
_**Taka: Falcon / Hawk** _  
_**Tsuru: Crane** _  
_**Usagi: Rabbit / Hare** _  
_**Risu: Squirrel** _  
_**Saru: Monkey** _  
_**Ushi: Cow / Cattle** _  
_**Uma: Horse** _  
_**Shimauma: Zebra** _  
_**Hitsuji: Sheep** _  
_**Yagi: Goat** _  
_**Shika: Deer** _  
_**Buta: Pig** _  
_**Inoshishi: Wild Boar** _  
_**Kaba: Hippopotamus** _  
_**Panda: Panda** _  
_**Kirin: Giraffe** _  
_**Kangaru: Kangaroo** _  
_**Rakuda: Camel** _  
_**Kitsune: Fox** _  
_**Tanuki: Raccoon Dog** _  
_**Ookami: Wolf** _  
_**Tora: Tiger** _  
_**Raion: Lion** _  
_**Chi-Ta: Cheetah** _  
_**Sai: Rhinoceros** _  
_**Kuma: Bear** _  
_**Zou: Elephant** _  
_**Hebi: Snake** _  
_**Wani: Crocodile / Alligator** _  
_**Kame: Tortoise / Turtle** _  
_**Kaeru: Frog** _  
_**Sakana: Fish** _  
_**Ika: Cuttlefish / Squid** _  
_**Kaki: Oyster** _  
_**Awabi: Abalone** _  
_**Ebi: Shrimp / Prawn** _  
_**Kani: Crab** _  
_**Tako: Octopus** _  
_**Pengin: Penguin** _  
_**Jinchou: Penguin (Rarely used)** _  
_**Iruka: Dolphin** _  
_**Kujira: Whale** _  
_**Same: Shark** _  
_**Mushi: Insect** _  
_**Konchuu: Insect / Bug** _  
_**Ari: Ant** _  
_**Ka: Mosquito** _  
_**Hae: Fly** _  
_**Gokiburi: Cockroach** _  
_**Katatsumuri: Snail** _  
_**Kumo: Spider** _  
_**Mukade: Centipede** _  
_**Hotaru: Firefly** _  
_**Semi: Cicada** _  
_**Tonbo: Dragonfly** _  
_**Chouchou: Butterfly** _  
_**Hachi: Bee** _  
_**Kemushi: Caterpillar** _  
_**Mimizu: Earthworm** _  
_**Yamori: Gecko / House Lizard** _  
_**Tokage: Lizard** _  
_**Kawauso: Otter** _

  
_**Third person P.O.V** _

  
A fox was running though a laboratory knocking stuff off the shelves and breaking beakers. The fox was dodging the humans while the red lights flashing and alarms blared. When one of the doors opened the fox ran out of it running out the building. She dodged every human and object that was in her way leaving chaos in her wake.this fox would later be known as Lilith Rosezeria the first of the Beastiels. In her wake a scientist named Kuma was cleaning the mess the fox left behind. He was giving a lecture to his subordinate who let the fox escape.

_**Kuma’s P.O.V** _

The alarms were going off and the sentence “bio hazard breach” was replaying. I was yelling at my stupid subordinate for letting the fox get away. “ you stupid boy which part of secure the fox did you not understand. We had just injected it with the Beastiel virus, now because of you the virus is airborn and the fox who may hold a cure is nowhere to be found. May god have mercy on our souls.” I yelled at the boy. This was the worst day of human history. The following month had reports of millions of people getting sick and starting to grow animal features. Those that were reported were put into a experimentation camp. Our security details were still searching for the fox that escaped us. We were trying to work on a cure but millions upon millions of people were being affected and now animals were becoming humanoids. This mess was impossible to clean up. Soon there few humans and those who weren't affected by the virus were dying off.

 

_**15 years later** _

The human race was now 25% left and a new species call the beastiels came forth, all because of a bio hazard breach that happened fifteen years ago. The Beastiels and Animan’s now make up 75% of the world and that number continues to grow with each year. After the first month the government quit trying to contain it, since it appeared more than half the world had changed within the first month of the breach. The years that followed that month was making a new system for the new species. Animals that changed into humanoids had to be registered and human who grew animal features had to register as well. Their was now a new Alpha, Beta, Omega system in place. During these years it was just experiments after experiments. Finding out Beta’s couldn't reproduce with anything but other beta’s. Alpha’s and Omega’s were immediately paired off as opposites of the same whole.

The fox that started this all had been captured a year after she escaped her name Lilith Rosezeria she named herself. She was the first animal to turn human. They tried to make a cure from her but it was impossible. The cure would only kill everyone because of the fact the DNA was changed permanently and to unchanged it would be suicide. Lilith escaped again and registered like the rest of the animals. Well escaped would be the wrong world she was let go after a year of experiments gone nowhere. She created a clan the Rosezerian clan, she made this clan to be the government of the animals turn humanoid. She sat with the government and explain her views on the matter. She was very persuasive in wanting equality. So they made her clan the head of the Beastiels government. The human government ended up evolving and shifting into what's known today as Endurance. Endurance was the new government for the Animan race. The humans that were left were given small territories throughout the continents. Beastiels and Animan make up 75% of the populations and have their own territories.

 

Throughout the years wars & rules came and went but equality always prevailed. It was found out that Animan and Beastiels live longer than humans. No one knows how long they can live but to this day Lilith Rosezeria is still alive and kicking. It had been a hundred and forty years since the tragedy or what everyone who is alive now is call the blessing took place. Lilith Rosezeria had a son named Phoenix Rosezeria thirty years after the accident. He is currently a hundred and ten years old or twenty two in human years. Phoenix Rosezeria is a Omega a very badass one and no Alpha has been able to get into his pants. He is waiting for his true mate and this is where our story starts out.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudo if you like it


End file.
